Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of identification devices and in particular to a device configured to identify a change in a predetermined condition.
Background Information
There are a number of different devices that provide for the evaluation of a condition. For example a thermometer can be used to identify a particular outside temperature or body temperature. This manner in identification can be cumbersome, because, if one thinks there is an elevated body temperature, one must subsequently obtain and utilize a thermometer to determine if there is any concern. Additionally, the current status of other conditions may also be required, for example, sun exposure, moisture level or other conditions. Likewise similar to the use of a thermometer, typically cumbersome identification devices may be required for the evaluation of these other conditions.